Not Just a Story Anymore
by AyakoMizuki
Summary: Just my little messed up version of the Twilight series by Stephenie Myers
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Stephine Meyers character. The only one I own is my own. If you have not read the Twilght saga there may be some spoilers in here. I suggest you read all four books first or at least the first three for now. This is the first story I've put on here so I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

I could hear the birds chirping gleefully and an annoying woodpecker as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes then immediately shut them._ To bright!_ Were my window blinds open? I opened my eyes, slowly this time, and as my eyes adjusted I could see I wasn't in my room. The sun was shining down on me and there were trees all around me. I was lying on the hard ground. _How did I get outside, in a forest? Did I sleep walk__?_ I had many questions but then I heard a noise behind me. I sat up and spun around to see a _**large**_ wolf running off. It kind of scared me so I got off the ground and went the opposite direction. Wandering around aimlessly in the woods didn't turn out to be that smart but soon enough I stumbled upon a road. I decided to follow the road, hopefully to civilization or somewhere. I wish it was all a dream, that would make more sense, but it was too real to be one. I was still walking when I heard a car pull up behind me. I turned around to see a cop car there and a man stepped out. He was fairly tall with brown hair. He walked over to me and gave me a kind smile. "Hi I'm Charlie Swan. Are you all right?" he asked. I looked at his cruiser again and saw the town Forks was written on it._Charlie Swan? From Twilight? How did I end up miles from home? How the heck....what the....oh my...NO FRICKEN WAY!!! _"Yeah I believe I'm okay." I said looking down at myself. I was kind of dirty from lying on the ground and somehow I had gotten a couple of minor scratches in my jeans. "Well what are you doing out here alone?" he asked me. _I guess I shouldn't lie to a __cop._ "I can honestly say....I have _**no **_idea how I got here," I explained to him. "So...you don't remember how you got here at all?" he questioned while looking at me oddly. "Well do you want the truth?" I asked. He nodded his head probably thinking why I would even ask. "WELLL...... I woke up in the woods not even knowing how I got there and then I kind of stumbled around for awhile before I finally found the road and then you came up, started to ask questions and....here we are," I stated. He looked at me weird; trying to get everything he heard straight then gave me a serious look. "Please come with me you need to be taken to the hospital," Charlie declared. "See I knew you would think I'm crazy!"I told him. "I don't think you're crazy," he explained," but you do need a cat scan to see if you have any memory loss." He led me to the police cruiser and I sat shotgun as we silently rode to the hospital._ Well this should be interesting.... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride was pretty silent except for the one question Charlie asked me and that was what my name was. I wanted to use an alias but couldn't think of a good one so I just told him my real name, Ana. It wouldn't make me as confused then if people talked to me using a fake name and I didn't answer at first. But, the rest of the ride was awkwardly silent. Finally we made it to the hospital and I sat in a seat in the waiting room well Charlie signed me in. He then came back and told me that he had to go. "Your going to be staying at my house for awhile I decided…till we get this straightened out. So when you're done just wait here and I'll pick you up," Charlie explained. I just nodded my head and he left. I started thinking about random things like meeting everyone and rooming with Bella. But everyone was older then me. I was only 15…not even able to drive yet. Maybe I was around Jacob's age but I couldn't remember how old he was at this moment. Just then I heard my name called and I looked up towards the back door. I saw a tall, young man by the door. He was _**handsome**_ and he had these auburn eyes and he was blond and pale. I already knew him as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He smiled at me as I walked up to him and we started are trek down the hall. "So you have no memory of how you ended up in Forks?" Carlisle asked casually. Making small talk and trying to get my attention of the people looking at me like I had a tail, ears, and three heads growing out of me. I guess I should get used to that in Forks though. "Yep," I stated simply not much for this small talk. "Well then we'll see how much your brain and memory have been damaged and try to fix it," he said. My head was kind of hurting. _**How hard**_ and _**when **_did I hit my head? "Well memory loss…I don't know but brain damage…you'll see a _**lot **_of that," I told him. He chuckled lightly to himself. Musical laughter. The rest of our conversation was cut because we came to the room where I got my cat scan and then he stuck me in a hospital room and left me alone. Now I was bored. Nobody really passed by the open door and no one else was in this room. Why did he put me in a hospital bed? I was kind of thankful for it though because now my head was throbbing. I just held my head and tried to get it to stop. "Why would they put me in a hospital room by myself? They don't know me," I mumbled to myself trying to get the pain off my mind. I looked around the room and saw all the doctor device things. A lot of pointy objects I thought. "For all they now I could kill myself with one of these pointy objects. And if I did it's not like anyone here would care…but then people might not want to come here anymore because they'll think it's haunted. Knowing the person who haunted the place died by committing suicide using one of the doctor's instruments. What a weird, scary story to tell someone. But then they shouldn't leave the pointy objects so close to the patients," I mumbled glancing over at the tray with the instruments of 'torture' on it. Suddenly I heard a slight chuckle and looked up to just see someone pass my door. It was some dude. He looked kind of pale and had un-tidy bronze colored hair. I hadn't really seen his face but I knew this was Edward Cullen. My heart leaped at seeing him in person. And after he had past me door for a long while I was still smiling with excitement. It dulled a little by the time Carlisle came back flipping through papers. "Well," He sighed," no memory loss so…I can't explain your situation." "I could in many different ways but memory lose makes more sense," I grumbled. He looked at me curious but I said no more. "Well you can go out and wait for Charlie now," he said. He led me back to the waiting room then was gone. I didn't want to be in the hospital any longer then I had to so I walked outside and found a cement wall and went to sit on it. I took a breathe of fresh air. I hated hospitals. It was nice to be outside in the cool air. I looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and the clouds hanging in the sky were just going to make it darker. I didn't mind the rain or clouds cause I came from a rainy place too. I was just an hour or two up past Seattle. I wonder if I went up back home if my parents would be there or not. Or if I was stuck in a story and nobody I knew was here. I started to swing my feet as I sat there and looked around for an approaching police cruiser. How long was I suppose to wait? Knowing Charlie…late. I sighed frustrated. Now what do I do? I sat there pondering when someone walked out of the front doors. I glanced over to see Edward walking out. I could see his face and knew his actor in the movie gave this no justice. I finally realized I was thinking about him and had thought his name and he hadn't so much as glanced at me. Could he even hear me? _Edward? Paging Edward. Are you there? _I thought trying to talk to him with telepathy. He didn't even look towards me but instead moved hurriedly to his shiny silver Volvo. And as he did all I thought was stupid shiny silver Volvo owner. I watched him drive away and then sat there bored. What now? Nothing really…I guess. I should've gone and poked Edward and see what he would do. Probably bite my head off. Or walk away slowly. He walked really fast past me though. Maybe he can smell my blood…or he hates me. To bad he and Bella are getting together. But then if I get with Jacob…EVERYONES HAPPY!!! That'll do. Suddenly I jumped a little as a horn honked and I saw Charlie waiting. I climbed in the passenger seat quickly and he started driving off. "So…what did the Doc say?" he asked. "No memory loss," I told him. He just nodded his head. "Thanks for letting me stay with you," I said not expecting much from him. "Your welcome. It's the least I could do for you. Oh and while you're here…I estimated you're about 15," He started and I nodded my head at his correct assumption. "You're going to attended Forks High School. I registered you today. You'll start tomorrow even though it's Wednesday," He announced. I nodded my head. Then I had just one question to ask. "Hey Charlie…do you have any kids?" I asked knowing the ansewer. "Nope," he answered, "I got divorced before that could happen." I didn't expect that answer. So that meant no Bella? What a cruel, weird fate. We soon arrived at Charlie's house and he showed me around. We had picked up food on the way and he let me shop for some clothes at a small shop. He said this weekend we could go buy more somewhere else. After he showed me my room and where everything was he left to his usual place on the couch. I didn't expect him to change. I took a shower and then got on a pair of pajamas I had got. I went into what I knew to be Bella's room and opened the window. It was kind of stuffy in here. The night air was cold but I didn't mind. I was usually warm anyways. I looked at different books on the shelf and sometimes just sat and thank way past where Charlie had gone asleep. It had started raining and usually I always woke up when it rained. I finally just closed the window and nestled under the covers and finally drifted into a long restless sleep.


End file.
